Awkward Silence
by HopelessRomanatic
Summary: So, May and Drew had another fight, and May wouldn't even talk to him any more. On the day of the Grand Festival, Drew kissed her. Then other events happen. May wouldn't forgive him, but they love each other. Will they ever make up? Contestshipping.
1. Prolouge

**.:Awkward Silence:.**

**Prologue  
><strong>

**Me: This is on Contestshipping!**

**Dawn: Yay!**

**Drew: No!**

**May: The horror! Besides, why is it always Contestshipping?**

**Me: I dunno. Maybe 'cause both of you ummm…**

**Misty: Drew's the one who likes you.**

**Leaf: With all the roses.**

**Drew: No, they're for her pokemon!**

**Misty and Leaf: Uh huh. ;)**

**Drew: I'm sure!**

**Gary: Yeah right.**

**Drew: Whataya want?**

**May and Drew: Pokegrl123 does not own pokemon.**

**Me: Never and never will. Except for **_**my**_** own pokemon. Hey… did-**

**Ash: You have your own pokemon?  
>Me: I made quite a few. Anyway, on with the story! -_-<strong>

* * *

><p>~Normal POV~<p>

Ash, Drew, and May took a walk near a mall. Right under a shady tree, Drew and May started a huge fight. Pikachu sighed. Ash slapped his forehead and plopped himself on the ground, listening to them fight. After quite sometime, a low rumble came from Ash's stomach. May and Drew stood back to back to each other, with a stubborn face. Awkward Silence. Pikachu smiled. Ash stood up, and walked to the mall's food court. When he got there, he ordered fries and a soda and berries for Pikachu, and went to find a spot to sit. Over in a corner, he spotted Misty and Dawn chatting, Leaf and Gary having a date, and Brock sitting by himself. He decided to sit with Brock.

"Hey Brock, do you mind?" he asked, pointing to a seat across from him.

"No, not at all, Ash," replied Brock. After telling him what happened to them, Brock heard a low rumble, which was growing louder and louder. In the entrance, a loud screaming was heard.

"HEY! WHAT'S WITH THE RHYHORNS?" a familiar voice rang out in the food court. Avery ran for her life, with a bunch of Rhyhorns chasing her. Richie came behind her, smirking.

"RICHIE! ARRGGHH! GALLADE, PROTECT!" Avery's pokemon came out and blocked the stampede of Rhyhorns. But was defeated. She started to run again, now out of the court. Brock shook his head.

Moving over to Misty and Dawn, they laughed until Dawn fell off her chair. They were discussing about the pokemon contest for tomorrow, until Avery ran like a maniac from the stampede of Rhyhorns that was about to trample her alive. She said she was going to train with Richie, but never underestimate Richie… Dawn spotted a Blaziken and Flygon on the other side of the food court. Her gaze dropped.

"Drew and May are battling again," she sighed.

"Well, they can be training," said Misty hopefully. Dawn looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"I highly doubt that," Dawn grumbled. An idea hit Dawn.

"That's it! Me and Paul got together on like, the first day of summer (read _Scavenger Hunt_ if you want to know what I mean), Gary and Leaf just got together on the second week of school, and now we should get May and Drew together!"

"Well, May always wanted a boyfriend. But are you crazy? Does May even like Drew?" asked Misty.

"Of course, she even told me."

"You could have told me that earlier…" grumbled Misty.

"Come on Mist," pleaded Dawn.

"Fine." Misty and Dawn huddled up and then Gary and Leaf decided to go over there.

"Hey guys, you mind?" Gary asked, pointing to the two seats beside Misty. Dawn shook her head.

"So what are you talking about?" Leaf asked, sitting down. Dawn told her and Gary their plan to get May and Drew together. Gary grinned like an idiot.

"Hayden will get revenge!" Gary cried. Leaf looked at him.

"What did he do to you?" Leaf asked.

"A ton of things. But I still wanna get revenge on Ashy-boy the most."

"Whatever." Just as Dawn said her idea, Brock, Ash, and Pikachu appeared out of nowhere. Gary had to catch them up of what they're doing.

* * *

><p>(with May and Drew)<p>

"Blaziken, Sky Upper Cut!" May yelled. Flygon easily dodged the attack. Drew switched out Flygon to Masquerain. Blaziken got a full dose of what a combination of Bubble and Confusion is. Blaziken fainted. May was worried. She ran up to Blaziken, to see that he was fine, but glared at Drew.

"Give up yet, Maple?" taunted Drew. May grimaced.

"Glaceon, come on out! Hail!" Dark clouds surrounded the sky, and soon, ice rocks came down. One particularly 'huge' one fell on Masquerain's wing, dragging it down. May saw that advantage, and switched out Glaceon for Skitty.

"Skitty, Assist!" Luckily, it was Fire Blast, and it knocked out Masquerain.

"Return, Masquerain. Roserade, come on out! Petal Dance!" Pink petals entombed Skitty, taking out a third of its HP. The battle raged on, but Drew defeated May by like, HP advantage. May dropped to her knees. And for some reason, she just fainted. Awkward silence.

"MAY!" Drew rushed to her side, picking her up bridal style, and carrying her to the food court, where he knows Ash is there.

* * *

><p>At the court, Drew raced to the group just as he saw them, as best as he can. Misty, Leaf, and Dawn rushed immediately to her side. He laid her down.<p>

"What did you do to her?" demanded Dawn. Drew was speechless.

"Come on, spit it out Drew," commanded Leaf.

"Um… I…"

"Just leave him alone," said Misty. She waved Brock to come over to examine her. Ash laid a hand on Drew, but he slapped it away.

"If you don't believe me, don't believe her," Drew said shakily. He stormed of, making Ash and Gary stare in shock. Awkward silence. Avery stopped in front of them, panting and complaining of what Richie did to her. When she looked up, she saw something critical happened to May.

"Hey…," her voice came to a whisper, "What's going on?" Richie appeared laughing like crazy, but his laugh disappeared just as it came. Everyone looked at May, who was motionless.

* * *

><p>"Oh dear. May's fine, but I don't know when she will wake up. Tomorrow is the contest. She's somewhat in a 'mini coma'," Nurse Joy said, worried. Dawn's mouth dropped.<p>

"Say whaaaaatttt?" Dawn cried, "But, but, tomorrow's the _contest_!" She didn't believe any of this. "Are you sure Nurse Joy? Really, really, sure?"

"I'm sorry Dawn, but I can't do any thing. You guys just gotta wait for her to wake up," replied Nurse Joy. Dawn's shoulder slumped. The group bustled out, leaving May to herself.

Once everyone went out, Drew snuck into the room, checking on May. Awkward silence. He bent over and kissed her lightly on her cheek, left a rose and a note, and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So, whataya think?<strong>

**Drew: Horrible.**

**Me: That's 'cause your girlfriend is in a 'mini coma'.**

**Drew: That's not it.**

**Me: Course it is.**

**Drew: Is not.**

**Me: Is too.**

**Drew: Not.**

**Me: Yes.**

**Drew: Not.**

**Me: Uh huh.**

**Leaf: Review or you won't find out what will happen next.**

**Me: Get out of the way, Leaf.**

**Leaf: You're evil.**

**Me: Whatever. ;)**


	2. Grand Festival

**.:Awkward Silence:.**

**Chapter 1**

**Me: Yay! Next chapter for Awkward Silence!**

**Drew: Poo you.**

**Me: That's what I say! Evil.**

**Drew: So what?**

**Me: You're still mad about May, aren't you?**

**Drew: *face gets all red* That's not it!  
>Me: Yeah, yeah.<strong>

**Drew: I challenge you!**

**Me: You are sooooo going down! *Drew and Pokegrl runs off to the battlefield***

**Leaf: Pokegrl123 does not own pokemon. So, on with the story!**

**Me: Get off the screen, Leaf! :(  
>Leaf: Fine. -_-`<strong>

* * *

><p>~May POV~<p>

About midnight, I sat straight up, looking around me.

"Where am I?" I asked. I looked around. It took me awhile for my eyes to adjust in the pitch darkness in my room. When it did, I figured I was in the hospital. I moved my arm, and it lightly grazed a rough surface. I reached for the light switch (I don't know what a hospital really looks like, but this _is_ my story, so I'm making it up.). When it turned on, I found a rose and a note from that jerk. But for some reason, I felt my cheeks getting really warm. I read the note, and soon I was really red. I laid back on the bed. I was grinning like an idiot. I hugged the rose.

"Drew, you idiot!"

* * *

><p>~Drew POV~<p>

I couldn't sleep. I kept turning on my bed, getting tangled in the blankets. All I can think about is May. May, May, May. I hope she's okay. I mean, she is, in somewhat like a coma. Not exactly, but you get the point. Soon, I gave up. I was too tired. My eyelids drooped. But something just hit me. Today, today's the Grand Festival! Even if May's not there…

* * *

><p>~Normal POV, Grand Festival~<p>

"May!"

"You're okay!"

May walked up to her friends, smiling. She was ready. She walked to the registration counter to enter herself. Next to her was Drew. She was happy she saw him.

"Hey Dre-"she started. Drew walked away, leaving her fuming. "Idiot," whispered Drew.

During the festival, May and Drew got past the rounds easily. The hard ones for them was the semi-finals, which was May vs. Harley, and Drew vs. Solidad. May defeated Harley easily, which got her into the finals. Drew had a hard time, but May was silently cheering for him, and for some reason, he pulled himself together and defeated Solidad, with type advantage. And in no time, the finals were on. And you guessed it. May and Drew have to battle each other for coordinator title.

"Flygon, I choose you!"

"Blaziken, come on out!" Both of their pokemon came out in flair. Somewhat like Spotlight, Flygon came out in a blue flash and rose petals circled it lightly. Drew's fan girls squealed in delight. Drew produced a rose out of nowhere and threw it into the crowd. May shook her head. Blaziken came out less graceful. Well, it still saw graceful, but more of a like '_You are soooo_ _on_' kind of attitude. The timer started. Drew made the first move. In the stands, Brock and Max watched intently, while everyone else cheered. Dawn even managed to drag Paul there.

_: 59_

May glanced at the timer, and she bit her lip. Drew was winning. She had two pokemon left, but Drew has one pokemon that has full HP. She screamed.

"Glaceon, Hail! Then Blizzard!" Ice rocks pounded the ground. Then cold air picked up, and snow was falling. Everyone was buffeted. But May stood tall. _If Drew acts this way, I'll never forgive him again!_ Thought May. Once she said something, nothing will change her mind. Roserade got the full dose of it. Drew grimaced. He called out Butterfree.

The battle raged on, but 58 seconds later, May panicked. When the timer rang, Butterfree and Glaceon created a big explosion. Dawn was biting her nails so much; Misty and Leaf had to whack her head hard for it to stop. All the coordinators who stayed back after they lost, including Dawn, held their breath. Once the smoke cleared away, May and Drew stood, unfazed. Butterfree and Glaceon still stood tall. May whipped her head towards the peacock, then to the score board. Drew did the same. Awkward silence passed between them.

"So! That was an interesting battle. But it looks like May Maple is the winner!" Dawn, Leaf, and Misty jumped around on the stands. Dawn may have fell from the competition, but she's happy as ever. Drew looked crestfallen. He turned around and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhh!" May cried gleefully. She stretched and stared at the sunset. After the party, Paul dragged Dawn, telling her Reggie was going to kill them if they didn't come home to help him pack. So they disappeared into the sunset, Dawn screaming at him. Ash told her he had to help his mom with the restaurant, Brock and Misty after him. Max went home early to catch his train to Molly (^-^), Leaf and Gary had a date, leaving Avery and Richie stalking them. Iris and Axew congratulated May, and went home. That left May and Drew.<p>

That peacock exited the gate, and May noticed him.

"Hey," May said with a smirk, "you're not going to congratulate _moi_?" Drew turned around, his hair covering his face. May stopped smiling.

"Oh… I…" May was caught in surprise, her eyes wide. Drew pressed himself against her, his lips on hers. It was like heaven to both of them. Once they broke apart, Drew looked down, May blushing. There was an awkward silence between them, and then Drew walked away. May cursed under her breath when he was out of earshot.

* * *

><p>(at May's house, Halloween)<p>

"BOO!" screamed Molly into May's ear. May stumbled backwards.

"Molly!" May scolded with a smile on her face. Molly was a princess, while Max was a pirate-like prince. "You trying to impress Nut-Shell?" asked May. Molly turned as pink as her ribbon on her head. May ruffled her hair. "Well, good luck!" she said, pushing the blushing princess to her pirate/prince brother. May was dressed up as a Beautifly Queen, and it looked good on her. Misty is one of her favorite anime character, while Dawn was a Piplup. Iris jumped from one place to another, dressed like Sapphire, another version of May. Leaf was off to a corner, flirting with Gary. May shook her head.

"Hey," Caroline asked her daughter, "You okay? Aren't you talking to Drew?" May grimaced at his name.

"No," she replied, shrugging off her mother's hand, and running to her room. Caroline looked at her.

"May…"

Drew looked her way and stared at the staircase, looking at the door the girl he wants to be with for life.

(It will continue with the party for the next chapter)

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yes! Hahaha! <strong>

**Drew: What?**

**Me: Your girlfriend just woke up.**

**Drew: …**

**May: And she called you a peacock! XD *awkward silence***

**Drew: … I hated the ending. **

**Me: Yeah… I know. But I'm keeping the chapters short and sweet! **

**Drew: I hate you.**

**Me: I have a humongous hammer I am not afraid to use.**

**Drew: Use it. :(**

**Me: *produces a big wooden hammer* You are going down, Peacock!**

**Drew: *runs away***

**Leaf & May: Review!**

**Me: LEAF! **

**Leaf: What about May?**

**Me: Just get off!**

**Leaf: Fine. -_-**

**May: … I guess-**

**Me: You to, May!**

**May: REVIEW IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Me: … *glares***

**May: -_-` Adios! *disappears* **


	3. Anger

**.:Awkward Silence:.**

**Chapter 2**

**Me: Imma gonna vomit if I continue this.**

**Leaf: *holds out bucket***

**Drew: YES!**

**Me: *glare* _Thanks_, Leaf. But I feel better now.**

**Drew: Dang it!**

**May: Ha! In your face!**

**Dawn: Oh my.**

**Avery: Boo!**

**Leaf: *scared out of her mind* I _seriously_ hate you, Avery.**

**Avery: Aww, thanks a_ lot_! ^-^**

**Leaf: I mean it.**

**Avery: Whatever. Pokegrl123 doesn't own Pokémon. **

**Richie: Yup yup.**

**Me: What? Oh! And happy late Halloween and early Thanksgiving! **

**Avery: _Now_ you say that?**

**Me: :P On with the-**

**Leaf: STORY!**

**Me: I HATE YOU, LEAF! *whips out chainsaw* You are going _down_, Green! **

**May: Let's start! -_-`**

* * *

><p>(back to party, May POV)<p>

I sat on my bed, crying. Moms. They think they know. But _no_, they don't always. So annoying.

"Arrgghh!" I screamed in frustration. A soft knocking sound was heard. I scrunched up my face. "Go away." The knocking was still there. I said nothing. It persisted. I ignored it. Max opened the door.

"I said go away," I mumbled, my voice muffled since my face was in the pillow.

"Mom said you should go outside."

"I don't care."

"I don't care either. It's either you go out there, or it's prison for you."

"For how long…?" I moaned.

"Whole month."

"Are you making this up?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die. No."

"Arrgghh! Fine."

I moved my feet slowly down the bed. In the doorway was Mom, and Drew behind her.

"Never mind. I'd rather have prison then this."

"Okay." The door closed behind me.

* * *

><p>(Drew POV)<p>

"She's not going out is she, Mrs. Maple?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. Something's wrong with her," she replied. And it's all my fault, I thought. I sulked out into the party. I guess there's nothing I can do.

(next day, school, Normal POV)

At school, Drew was nowhere. Gary mumbled like a madman because they had a project to finish, Ash sulked for some reason; not his usual self, while May was the happiest. She didn't have to deal with him for the whole day. She sighed with relief.

In class, she found a rose in her desk. Never mind that thought, May thought. She picked it up and jammed it into her desk, the farthest corner she could find. And left it there. Paul came over and gave her an envelope. May slapped her forehead. She thanked him, he grunted and left, and she left it in her corner with the rose.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Stupid chapter. <strong>

**Drew: I know.**

**Me: Poo you.**

**Drew: Is that how you cuss?**

**Me: I don't cuss.**

**Leaf: No wonder you keep this short n' sweet.**

**May: What's gonna happen to the rose?**

**Me: Dunno, and totally not the next chapter.**

**May: Sooo…?**

**Me: I said I don't know!**

**May: Don't have to yell.**

**Me: It's probably going to be forgotten and then you find it and-**

**Avery: *covers mouth* You're giving away the story!**

**Me: Ooopsy… hehe, sorry! **

**Leaf: Don't you think this is _too_ short? **

**Me: Yes, but I forgot I said it's going to start with the party. So the chapter I started before this, next chapter, that was the one that was going to be this chapter-**

**Avery: You're rambling.**

**Me: Fine. :( **

**May, Dawn, Misty, & Leaf: REVIEW!**

**Me: Leaf…**

**Leaf: Hate you.**

**Me: _Way_ too much talking. This thing, and _hardly_ and story. But I promise to upload faster _if_ you review.**

**Leaf: REVIEW!**

**Me: *whacks her***


	4. Falling

**.:Awkward Silence:.**

**Chapter 3**

**Me: NO!**

**Leaf: YES!**

**Me: NO!**

**May: Pokegrl123 does not own Pokémon.**

**Paul: Not that she ever will.**

**May: Didn't she say she made up Pokémon, Gym Leaders, _and_ a region?**

**Misty: Yeah, she did.**

**Paul: Whatever.**

**Leaf: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Me: Get off the screen, LEAF!**

**Misty: When will this ever going to stop? I have a mallet and I'm not afraid to use it.**

**Me: I have a chainsaw and I will torture you with a whole bunch of Pokeshipping stories.**

**Misty: Don't you dare…**

**Me: I _still_ have a chainsaw I'm not afraid to use.**

**Leaf: Ugh.**

**Me: *glares at Leaf***

**Leaf: *glares back***

**May: *face palm***

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

Now, they're in about the 2nd month of school… all in their class. May was texting, Drew was listening to his iPod, the rest was standing in a group doing… whatever.

"Teacher Alert!" Ash yelped. May fiddled with her phone, snapping it shut, and slamming it into her desk. Drew yanked his earphones out and stuffed the iPod into his pocket. The teacher, Ms. Parris, clapped her hands and told the class to line up. Misty and Dawn smiled mischievously at each other.

"Girls in one line, boys in another!" she ordered. As they went to line up, May and Drew somehow were standing next to each other. Gary snuck up behind Drew when Ms. Parris went to ask a teacher something; Leaf did the same to May, since they're facing each other. Gary held up his hand, counting.

_1, 2, …_

3! Leaf and Gary pushed them together, and ran off to the back of the line. May and Drew collided. The whole class snickered. May's face turned as red as a tomato, Drew fell on the floor, rubbing his head. Awkward silence. Ms. Parris walked in and shook her head in disbelief.

* * *

><p>(field trip to the Grand Canyon)<p>

"So this is…," explained the tour guide, gesturing towards the canyons that stretched out on the class. May stared at it, and she was the closest to the edge too… the tour guide tried to warn her but it was too late, the ground below her was crumbling.

"May! Watch…," Ash warned and flinched as May tumbled backwards, falling backward, arms extended.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" she screamed. The class watched in horror as their classmate tumbled to the rapids under them, a 350 feet drop.

She stopped screaming. The classmates that shut their eyes tightly opened them to see Drew, grasping May's wrist, as she held on to her life. Gary helped him pull May up to safety. Misty, Dawn, Avery, and Leaf stood there with their mouths open. Awkward silence. After a while, three of the four started jumping up and down, squealing and hugging each other, unaware that the ground below them was crumbling. The tour guide muttered something about a 'rowdy class,' and told them to move away from the cliff, preventing anyone who wants to die by a 350 feet drop.

"Wow. That's wasn't part of the plan, but alright!" Leaf whispered to Dawn and Misty who gave each other high-fives.

* * *

><p>(regular day of school, Dawn POV)<p>

I was still buzzing with excitement from what happened yesterday. I jumped up and down in my seat, smiling like an idiot.

"Miss Berlitz! Please, sit down and read!" Ms. Parris snapped. I stopped. Misty turned around to give me the signal. Yes! I tugged the string that will get May and Drew into another one of those 'events' these days. That started a chain reaction. Even Ms. Parris is in this. At the end, Drew's chair tipped over, sending him _off_ the chair (then got removed), while May's chair was leaning back, sending her toppling off her chair, back to back with Drew. The class pretended to not see that, holding back laughter and buried their faces in their books to prevent being caught. Drew and May blushed a shade of dark red. Awkward silence. I laughed silently in my head. Ms. Parris actually smiled.

* * *

><p>(Avery POV)<p>

I couldn't help it. I laughed so hard that even Paul was startled. May seem to realize what happened, so she started to have steam coming out of her ears.

"Avery? What did you do this time?" she shouted. I couldn't answer. I'll ruin the whole plan. "Well?"

"I was just reading a part in _The Lost Hero_ that made me laugh. It was really funny," I struggled to say. The color drained from May as she calmed down.

"Good! 'Cause if you did the thing like how you got Dawn and Paul together, you're probably dead by now." I started laughing again. She stared at me and turned away. Richie and Ash cracked a smile. I smiled back at them, and gave a wink to Leaf and Misty, and a thumbs-up to Dawn.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf: Well that was longer than the other one.<strong>

**Me: You're nice.**

**Leaf: Aww, why thank you. I try.**

**Me: I hate you.**

**May: Why is the spotlight always on you two fighting?**

**Me: Dunno, but the spotlight is usually on you more than Drew in the story.**

**Gary: Burn!**

**May: Shut the heck up.**

**Gary: T^T You're nice.**

**May: I try.**

**Me & Leaf: … O_o Okay…**

**Richie: Déjà vu. **

**Ash: I know.**

**Dawn: REVIEW!**

**Misty: You readers should review, because last chapter, Pokegrl only got…**

**Me: 3 reviews?**

**Misty: Yeah, I think so.**

**Leaf: Don't ignore me, Cici!**

**Me: :P Whatever.**

**Leaf: *pouty face***

**Everyone else: REVIEW! -_-`**


	5. Amusement Park

**.:Awkward Silence:.**

**Chapter 4**

**Me & Leaf: *About to scream at each other***

**May: HOLD IT!**

**Me: Grr…**

**May: Say sorry, Cici.**

**Me: I AM VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING! I was either lazy, bored, busy, or just plain stuck.**

**Leaf: You should be.**

**Me: I WILL GET YOU WITH THAT.**

**Leaf: How?**

**Me: Hmm… let's see… make more AMVs, Fanfics, Deviants, things like that.**

**Leaf: … Ugh, I hate you.**

**Paul: Get on with it.**

**Me: Yes! And check out my Contestshipping and Ikarishipping videos! Search it up in YouTube with Ceruleangrl510, Dawn Makes Her Own Sunshine, or Mr. Know-It-All, Drew.**

**Avery: On with the story!**

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

Ms. Parris clapped her hands together. "Okay everyone! We're going to the amusement park today, so I'll announce the group. Each group has 4 people."

"Ms. Parris, we're not little kids anymore…," Gary said. A few people nodded. Ms. Parris glared at him.

"Well, enjoy it while you're still young. I'm fairly old now, and growing older is not fun, I tell you."

"Ooohhh, burn Oak," whispered Drew.

"I'll get you for that."

"Try."

"Drew, Gary, be quite," Ms. Parris said.

"Yes, Ms. Parris."

* * *

><p>(May POV)<p>

And somehow, I ended with Drew as my partner. Not to mention Brianna and Brendan. Grrrr. Misty ended with Ash, Leaf, and Gary. Lucky. Dawn sadly ended with Paul, Kenny _and_ Barry. Poor her. But not as bad as me.

On the bus, I fell asleep on him! Ohmigosh, I totally died when I figured it out. I hate him! But I fell asleep on him!

I had a lot of fun, and I totally forgot about hating Drew. but weirdly, I was next to him the entire time.

* * *

><p>"We're going to the Ferris wheel, as our last ride!" shouted Brianna and pulled Drew along with her. For some reason, I wanted to punch her in the face harder than ever before. Brendan walked up to me linked arms. I unlinked it. I'm a friend of Sapphire, my "evil" twin, so there is no way I'm going to get her mad with me.<p>

"Jerk." I told him and ran off with Drew and Brianna.

And soon I found myself arguing with Brianna for who gets to ride with Drew on the Ferris wheel. Thanks a lot, Brianna. But then I sort of regretted it. I got Drew after all. Dang the stupid luck, dang it!

* * *

><p>(Drew POV)<p>

I was really surprised when May wanted to ride with me, and not Brendan. I hate the dude. Anyway, I thought she hated me. For being a jerk. When the ride started, I stared out to the park. The view was amazing. But we weren't talking. Awkward silence. Grr… I hate this awkward silence. So I decided to break it.

"Beautiful view huh?"

"Yeah."

"What do you like the best?"

"Anything really."

"Are you going to look at me or not?" When she turned to look at me, my heart skipped a beat. And I mean it.

"So why do you want me to look at you?"

"'Cause you're beautiful." And I clapped my hand over my mouth. May just stared at me. Shoot.

"Well that's not going to change anything." I started to get desperate.

"But…"

"I don't care anymore." And it got silent again. And for the rest of the time there.

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

"Ms. Parris?" Misty asked.

"Yes?"

"It didn't go very well with May and Drew."

"It didn't?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But I got something else in mind."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: CLIFFY!<strong>

**May: WHY?**

**Me: Because I don't have the idea yet!**

**May: SERIOUSLY?**

**Me: Nah, I have it, I just don't want to write it yet because this is about the park.**

**Leaf: Didn't one of your reviewers said to slow down? Cause the Park was really short.**

**Me: Yeah… I KNOW! That's cause I don't have any good ideas! I'm trying!**

**Drew: Didn't you say you have writer's block?**

**Me: Sort of.**

**Drew: Yeah.**

**May: PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**

**Drew: Calm down, May. But please review.**

**May: EXACTLY!**


	6. Practice and Elevator

**.:Awkward Silence:.**

**Chapter 4**

**Leaf: FAIL.**

**Me: Soorrryyy. I'm so sorry everyone!**

**Leaf: You lost 3 files of this story.  
>Me: How am I supposed to remember? Two got deleted from my flash drive, somehow, and the other one didn't manage to <strong>_**save**_** in my flash drive. And I lost all my other files.**

**Leaf: Still.**

**Me: *ignores* I was going to make this be our 2****nd**** to last chapter, but I got a review saying… not saying 'cause it's gonna ruin the story, but thanks! So this will be my 3rd to last chapter. I'm sorry, but I am running out of ideas and losing my inspiration. Take that back. This **_**WILL **_**be my 2****nd**** to last chapter. **

**Leaf: Yeah, that's true.**

**Me: AND START ON MY OLDRIVAL ONESHOT! **

**Leaf: Yes. Wait WHAT?**

**Me: Ha! xD I don't own anything! On with the story! But I'm warning you, I HAVE NO INSPRIATION LEFT!**

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

May walked by the music room. She was about to open the door when she heard three familiar voices. It sort of sounded like misty, Avery... and Drew?! What was...? May looked inside. In there, Avery and Misty stared at... she felt tears threatening to spill, so she rushed off.

(Drew POV)

"Ugh." I stopped playing and dropped my head on the keys. It hit with a loud _thud_. "Owww...," I moaned. These girls are torturing me. I looked up, and Misty was staring at me.

"Do you want to impress her of not?" she asked.

"Yeah, but..."

"Keep trying!"

I sighed. Misty can be _so_ annoying. I rested my hands on the keys and I started to play.

_You're insecure._

_Don't know what for._

_You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or._

_Don't need makeup,_

_To cover up._

_Being the way that you are is eno-o-ugh. _

_Everyone else in the room can see it._

_Everyone else but you._

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else._

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed._

_But when you smile at the ground,_

_It ain't hard to tell._

_You don't know_

_Oh oh._

_You don't know you're beautiful._

When I finished the song, I looked up at Avery.

"Good enough?" I asked. She looked at me.

"I LOVE IT!" she squealed. "All you need to do now is wait until the day!"

They started to squeal again. Sheesh. Maybe that's why I prefer May over those two plus Dawn. _That_ girl's just creepy.

* * *

><p>(3 days later, Normal POV)<p>

Avery nudged Drew... er, actually, she shoved him backstage.

"Ready?" she asked. Drew grumbled a half-hearted yes. Avery smiled and rushed to the sound box screaming good luck. Drew shuffled up to the stage and sat down on the bench. He took a big breath. _I'm ready..._ NOT, he thought. Drew look over his shoulder. Gary gave him a thumbs-up. Leaf gave him a big encouraging smile. Dawn waved and mouthed good luck. Misty and Ash held up two signs reading "Break a leg, Drew! And knock her dead!" Drew wasn't sure if that was an encouragement, but he took it as one. Richie in the sound box with Avery waved. Little by little, Drew started to feel better with his friends' help, even Paul who stood around. But that didn't help that he's a nervous wreck, especially if he's _singing_ for _May_ who's mad at him.

Just as Drew was about to play, Avery cursed loudly and ran up the stage.

"You can't perform yet! The sound system's broken!" Avery hissed at him and ran to tell the audience.

"Great," Drew mumbled.

"DREW HAYDEN!" He whirled around to see Leaf running towards him.

"Yeah?" Leaf pushed him towards the school's elevator to go up to the supply room at the top floor.

"Get us all of this." She shoved a list in his hand and ran off.

"Okayy... Glad to help." He pushed the button and stepped in. And when he did, Misty came out of nowhere and pushed May in. Wait, _May_?! Misty unsuccessfully cracked a smile. She pushed a button and waved. May started to protest, but the doors slid close.

* * *

><p>(Drew POV)<p>

I looked at May. She's staring at the floor. Under normal circumstances, she would've yelled and kicked at the elevator doors. I smiled at the thought. That's what makes her so cute.

"Um, May?"

She stayed silent.

"Please tell me why you're mad at me."

I got nothing.

"Come on May. Please?'

Awkward silence. ARGH! I hate those now! The next time it happens, I'm just going to kill myself. I had enough of them! Then she spoke.

"You know what Drew? Shut up."

I was shocked. She never, EVER said that. Suddenly, the lights dimmed... The lights! The elevator stopped. We both started to panic.

"HEY YOU TWO!"

We both jumped. I looked at May. She... whatever. I don't care. But I couldn't stop looking at her.

"Are you guys okay? Can you hear us?" It sounded like Dawn, plus fake sympathy dripping from her voice. And a whole bunch of muffled snickers in the background... May seemed to realize it too.

"Dawn! Did you do this?!" May screamed.

"Uh, of course not! We'd..." Dawn's voice got cut off.

"They are _so_ dead," growled May. I dropped to the floor.

"Looks like we're stuck."

"Whatever."

"Stop giving me the cold shoulder."

"Well, you deserve it."

"And what did I do?"

Awkward silence.

"May..."  
>The she did something I totally didn't expect. She broke down crying.<p>

"I-I'm sorry Drew. I-I... Y-You never did anything. I-I..."

The doors slid open. Dawn dragged us out of there. _Dawn!_ I whined in my head. _May was going to tell me something! Why are we always getting interrupted?!_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: ANOTHER CLIFFY!<strong>

**Leaf: You're reviewers are going to complain about the chapter being too short again.**

**Me: Shaddup. I'm breaking the last chapter into two parts.**

**Leaf: This is part 1?**

**Me" Yah... OMG, I just thoguht of this... THIS IS GOING TO BE MY FIRST FINISHED STORY! *O***

**Leaf: You fail. What about your other stories?**

**Me: ...Lost interest... But I'm trying... -_-' REVIEW!**


End file.
